Mekakushi Dan Interview
by KanoCoolDeceiverShuuya
Summary: Each members of Mekakushi Dan were interviewed by You. What might be their answers ?
1. Mekakushi Dan no1

Mekakushi dan Interview

You: So uhm...kido-sama...why are you so ikemen ?  
Kido: what ?  
You: kyaaaa kido-sama is so cool...!  
Kido: I'm out of here.  
You: ehhh matte! q  
Kido: do you have anymore questions you want to know ?  
You: ...How do you feel about the dan?  
How do you manage them ?  
Kido: Should i answer in order ?  
You: your choice *3*  
Kido: The latter then. I'm with a bunch of airheads., but they do what i tell them to., they're not that hard to command. How do i feel about them ? Hmmm..They're my...Ah., do i need to answer ? It's quite obvious.  
You: ehhhh?  
Kido: *whispers*...right...they're like my family...  
You: eh?  
Kido: n-nothing. any more questions ?  
You: Soooo...what about kano?  
Kido: what about him ?  
You: dooo you like him ?  
Kido: *blush  
I...i do not.  
You: ehhhh what's with your face then...?  
Kido: i said...i do not !  
You: ohhhh really ?!  
Kido: ...  
You: ...ehhh? Kido-sama?! where are you?! kIIIDOOOO-SAAAMAAAA!  
*end of conversation*


	2. Mekakushi Dan no2

Mekakushi dan interview

You: so seto-sama *Q*  
Seto: eh ? *kira kira smile*  
You: *Q*  
Seto: hm ?  
You: So uhm i'd like to ask you questions.  
Is it ok if you answer them ?  
Seto: sure. hehehe *smile*  
You: how do you feel about the dan ?  
Seto: ...family!  
You: that was fast...  
Seto: hm ?  
You: uhmmm nothing. How do you feel about Marry ?  
Seto: *blush  
e-ehhh?! w-why ...are...you asking me...  
You: geeheee so it's true you like her.  
Seto: i...I...uhm...hey is that a deer ?  
You: uhm sETO-SAMA  
Seto: o: it's a deer i've never seen before...! *stands up  
You: sETO-SAMA WAIIIT  
*end of conversation*


	3. Mekakushi Dan no3

Mekakushi dan interview

You: sooo...you're the lilshit  
Kano: hm ? *winks  
You: n-nothing...why is this lilshit so good-looking when near-  
Kano: ehhh i want to know what you're saying~!  
You: I'm going to ask you questions. you hav-Kano-sama! d-don't use your ability please!  
Ayano(?!): ah...gomen.  
You: so...how do you feel about the dan ?  
Ayano: the dan is...love...  
You: Kano-sama pls-  
Kano: ahhh the dan?! how do i feel about them hmmm...  
You: please don't throw the question right back at me.  
Kano: they're...nothing special.  
You: Kano-sama...i know you don't feel that way. come on., stop lyin.  
Kano: they're family *winks and plays with the mic*  
You: t-that was a fast change of heart.  
Kano: anythin else ? *winks  
You: p-please stop winking  
Kano: ehhh? why so ? *leans closer to you*  
You: ohNYDIRTY SIT UP OR ILL KIDNAP YOU-  
Kano: what else ?  
You: what do you think of kido-sama ?  
Kano: *smiles* my wife!  
You: thatw as a fast answer.  
*end of conversation*


	4. Mekakushi Dan no4

Mekakushi dan interview

You: m-marry-chan...!  
Marry: ...I...  
You: please don't be nervous.  
Marry: i-i thought seto-kun will be here...?  
You: Uhm no  
Marry: ehhhh  
You: please calm down...  
Marry: ..o-ok... *sniff*  
You: ._. dont cry. this will only be short. i'm goin to have to ask you questions. you have to answer them.  
Marry: hai...  
You: so what and how do you feel about the dan.?  
Marry: ahh...the dan... *smiles and puts hands above her chest. closes her eyes*

the dan...is my home...it's where i belong. .the ones there are my family and i like..no...i love them...!  
You: why do i feel feels Q3Q  
Marry: ehhh ?  
You: how do you feel about seto-sama ?  
Marry: *blush  
ehhh...e-etto...uhmm..ano...  
You: plS DON'T PANIC  
Marry: right... uhm...ano.. he's my... *blush  
You: oh no-  
Marry: *activates eye contact  
You: ...  
Marry: E-EHHH?! I'M SORRY !  
*end of conversation*


	5. Mekakushi Dan no5

Mekakushi dan interview

You:*dizzy a lil bit from previous interview  
Momo: are you okay ?  
You: yes! uhm Momo-chan!  
Momo: aye!  
You: why are you so energetic-  
Momo: Ah., sorry  
You: uhm im going to have to ask you question-  
Momo: Uhm why is your nose bleeding...  
You: *wipes it  
Nvm it momo-chan so uhm how do you feel about the dan ?  
Momo: Family!  
You: i see. How do you feel about hibiya-sama ?  
Momo: e-ehhh?! uhm...  
You: *smirk  
Momo: please stop that weird smirk.  
You: sooo what is he to you ?  
Momo: a-a little brother...!  
You: do you glomp your 'little brother' using oppai ?  
Momo: *blush  
w-what is that?!  
You: sooo speaking of brothers...how do you feel about your brother.  
Momo: baka oniichan.  
You: i see... so.. do you swim ?  
Momo: ...  
You: ohmyGOSH I FORGOT MOMO-SAMA IM SORRY PLS COME BCK-  
*end of conversation*


	6. Mekakushi Dan no6

Mekakushi dan intrerview

You: so uhm...Ene-chan...  
Ene: hm ?  
You: sorry we had to tie shintaro-kun up so we could get the phone...we could have used a computer but we're out of it right now...  
Ene: it's ok! it's not like im the one tied up!  
You: you really are carefree aren't you?  
Ene: .3. what  
You: sooo how do you feel about your master?  
Ene: faggot  
You: o:  
Ene: nah just kidding. Master is kind...when asleep!  
You: ...  
Ene: so uhm any more question?  
You: how do you feel about the dan?  
Ene:...the dan...is ...*smiles*  
You: what?  
Ene: *cheerful smile  
it's where fun resides! it's almost like a family!  
You: I see...then...how do you feel about konoha-sama...  
Ene: ...  
You: i mean...you watch him everyday...and...he doesn't remember you...  
Ene:... konoha...*bows her head down*  
You: crap...why did i ask...  
Ene: what are you saying..? hahaha...  
*smiles*  
...Konoha is...a member of mekakushi dan!  
You: brb feels.  
Ene: eh?  
You: the feels trip goes rooound and rooound-  
*end of conversation*


	7. Mekakushi Dan no7

Mekakushi dan interview

Shintaro: wHY DID YOU TIE ME UP EARLIER  
You: uhm...we got to have your phone for Ene-chan-  
Shintaro: yOU DIDN'T HAVE TO I-  
You: sooo i got a few questions that you have to answer.  
Shintaro: is that obligatory ?  
You: No-  
Shintaro: Then I'm out of here- *stands up  
You: we got a refrigerator full of soda given to you if this is successful-  
Shintaro: *stopped and sat down  
let's get this done with.  
You: ...ok.  
Shintaro: ?!  
You: What do you feel about the dan?  
Shintaro: What? Tell me about it. they are a bunch of people who waste time...  
You: you really think so ?  
Shintaro: ...but...It's fun hanging out with them sometimes...  
You: Shintaro-sama...  
Shintaro: anything else ?  
You: What do you feel about the color red ?  
Shintaro: !  
You: ...Y-you don't have to answer...  
Shintaro: *smiles* ...It's the color...of an idiot...  
You: from records...you can't smile normally without looking creepy but this is just so-  
Shintaro: ...are we done yet ?  
You: ...Ayano-sama.  
Shintaro: ...!  
You: what is ayano-sama for you...?  
Shintaro: ...she's...an idiot...  
You:...an idiot only? i mean didn't-  
Shintaro: ...that i loved...  
You: sHINTARO-SAMA...SHINTARO-SAMA PLS DON'T BREAK DOWN I-  
*end of conversation*

shinaya otp k


	8. Mekakushi Dan no8

Mekakushi dan interview

You: Hibiya-sama?! *3*  
Hibiya: what is this for ?  
You: *Q* A REAL SHOTA  
Hibiya: uhm...you're kind of creeping me out...  
You: stop. So how do you feel about the dan ?  
Hibiya: Next question.  
You: ...  
Hibiya: ?  
You: the dAN OR I'LL PUT YOU IN A SAC AND TAKE YOU HOME  
Hibiya: I'll report this-  
You: how could you report if i kidnap you-  
Hibiya: I'll find a way to escape-  
You: how to beat this kid up in a conversation-  
Hibiya: You can't-  
You: Hibiya-sama please just answer-  
Hibiya:-The dan.,  
You: O.O  
Hibiya: ...is the dan.  
You: *facedesk  
Hibiya: Haha., just kidding.  
You: dID YOU JUST LAUGH  
Hibiya: uhm...  
You: seriously., like., how do you feel about them ?  
Hibiya: almost like a new home., i guess ?  
You: Hiyori-chan..  
Hibiya: !  
You: ...sorry.  
Hibiya: ...it's ok.  
You: How do you feel about momo-sama?  
Hibiya: a cow. Obaa-san  
You: do you like her?  
Hibiya: *blush  
oh n-no...w-what kind for question is that! obaa-san is obaa-san! nothing else!  
You: ehhh is that soi?!  
Hibiya: y-yeah!  
You: the anime...  
Hibiya: ah., Maternity spiral...?  
You: p-pffft...HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
Hibiya: s-stop laughing! i-it's hard to remember and pronouc-  
You: HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH  
Hibiya: I said -  
You: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
*end of conversation*


	9. Mekakushi Dan no9

Mekakushi dan interview

You: konoha-sama *Q*  
Konoha: ano...uhm...  
You: the way you speak slowly makes my heart explode-  
Konoha: uhm...?  
You: I'm going to ask you some questions...you answer them k?  
Konoha: hai...  
You: how do you feel about the dan ?  
Konoha: ...the dan...  
You: yes...  
Konoha: *smiles*

The dan...they are kind people...they...they accepted me...and im so thankful...  
You: I see Q3Q...How about ene-chan ?  
Konoha: Ene-san...  
You: yes...  
Konoha: Ene-san...is a kind girl...  
You: ...*holds feels  
Konoha: ...Ene-san...i don't know why she's trapped in Shintaro-san's phone...  
You: w-what else Q3Q... *holds feels*  
Konoha: ...Ene-san is trapped...yet she always wears a smile...  
You: Q3Q  
Konoha: ...and i like that smile...i don't know why...  
You: Do you remember takane-san?  
Konoha: ...Takane...?  
You: Yes  
Konoha: I don't...  
You: ...I see.  
Konoha: ...why are you crying...?  
You: I'm sorry i can't-  
Konoha: ...?  
You: cut please., feeling here  
*end of conversation*


	10. Mekakushi Dan no0

Mekakushi dan interview

You: Uhm...Ayano-sama...  
Ayano: hm?  
You: ...I'm going to ask you questions.  
Ayano: *smiles*  
Ok  
You:...  
Ayano: hm?  
You: Wait. are you really Ayano ? not kano ?  
Ayano: ...Ah...i feel bad for making Shuuya do that...  
You: ;3; confirmed it's you.  
Ayano: ehhh ?!  
You: So uhm...h-how do you feel about the dan ?  
Ayano: Ah! The dan...ano nee...you see...ehehe...I'm happy my siblings have new friends...Oh! And they have adventures everyday...They had fun..! I know because i could see from the tv...  
You: *holds feels*  
So uhm...how do you feel about Shintaro-sama?  
Ayano: Ahhh...Shintaro-kun... I feel guilty that i left him behind...but i could see that he's doing okay! And i'm happy for him...  
You: is that how you really feel ?  
Ayano: *blush* . P-please don't think anything else!  
You: Do you like him?  
Ayano: I see there's no point in lying...ehehe...yes...i like Shintaro-kun...if only...i could show him how much i like him more...after all...it was Shuuya who he was with most of the time...  
You: Q3Q...Uhm...how do you feel about the trio?  
Ayano: Ah! shuuya., kousuke and tsubomi! I love them! ehehehe...i love them more than myself...and they have grown into such good kids who thinks of others...i hope shuuya will get rid of his lying habits! and i'm proud of kousuke for finding marry-chan...and tsubomi...im happy that she's like a guardian for the dan...she's a much better leader..ehehe  
You: Q3Q...Please don't say that...you are great tooo...  
Ayano: *smiles* anything else ?  
You:... Do you regret anything ?  
Ayano: *smiles*...I don't want to move on with regrets lingering on me...but i must be lying if i don't have any...

and it's...  
spending more time with my family...with takane-senpai and haruka-senpai...  
and with shintaro-kun...

You: !  
Ayano: *crying while smiling*  
If im to begiven the chance...i want to spend time with them...!  
You: Q3Q!  
Ayano: this is bad...*wipes tears* ano...hehehe...i cried again... i can't make them worry...i can't make them see this...  
You: it's ok ayano-sama...i'm crying too...!  
Ayano: e-ehhh! d-don't cry!  
*end of conversation*


End file.
